Blood Stained Innocence
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: He's the next step up the evolution of humans, a desire to kill, a burning hate for humans, and a beautiful love for his sun.
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

Hi everyone! Glad you're taking time to read this fic of mine I wrote, this is a Elfen LiedxSaiyuki crossover and it will contain **YAOI** in future chapters, so if you find that disgusting please leave.

I would also like to thank Warrior Nun for helping me plan this story out, without her help I'd probably not have enough nerve to write this! Oh and I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes!

Now enjoy the first chapter of Blood-Stained Innocence!

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own either Saiyuki or Elfen Lied, I am not that talented or gifted in drawing, or plot, but I do own this plot.

* * *

The sound of flesh tearing, bones breaking, and blood being splattered echoed throughout the low-lighted room. A man wearing a security uniform, took deep breaths and shakily raised his hand to clutch the bloody stump of were his arm used to be. The said limb was lying on the floor in front of him, still twitching. The injured man took a step back, his eyes glued to the thing in front of him, his eyes wide with horror and disbelief. 

The 'thing' was actually a person. A young man, whose arms were held apart by a pair of manacles, his legs resting in front of him, a metal mask over his face making it impossible to determine what he looked like, and not a single piece of clothing to be found on him.

The bounded one lifted his head, and the two could feel the heat of the glare they were getting even though they couldn't see his eyes. The injured guard took a step back, and let out a shout as he was suddenly tripped and dragged towards the golden-skinned youth. The one-armed man didn't get to scream as he was horizontally ripped in half.

Blood gushed from the two piles of flesh, staining the dull gray with a bright crimson red. The one remaining guard froze from the sight and his eyes widened in horror as the chains attached to the cuffs snapped by some invisible force. Tan arms lowered from the straining position as he curled his knees and lifted himself up. The guard breaths were coming in short panicked puffs, as he watched the being before him stand up to it's full height.

He wasn't very tall; he just reached underneath the guard's chin. The lithe and slender body seemed to radiated contained power as he took a step forward, causing the guard to jerk out of his paralysis. He reached for his gun at his side, his eyes growing wider as the masked youth approached him.

Brown eyes were filled with panic and disbelief as pulled his gun out of his holster and aimed it at the bronzed chest. The young man stopped, and the guard was sure he was staring at the shaking gun. He tried to steady it, but the shaking got worse, he felt like he was in front of a predator that _knew_ that he could kill the guard so effortlessly but rather play with him, then a teenager.

A loud and panicked scream, gunfire, the sound of a body falling to the ground, and the slow dripping of blood was heard in the silence.

The large metal door creaked before opening. The masked boy stood on the other side staring at his new freedom. He raised one arm up, the small bit of chain jingling at the movement from the still attached manacle and looked down at the brown hair that was in his grip. The guards face was twisted in a horrified expression, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape, blood falling from the severed neck like downpour. The tanned fingers released the head – his key to freedom- and watched it fall beside the body before dropping his arm again.

He turned towards the opened door. A low humming could be heard echoing from behind the mask, and he started forward, towards the light, his freedom, he's been here for too long. He stumbled out into the bright hallway; he's been encased in darkness for so long light of any kind seemed bright.

Tanned feet moved forward determinedly, even as his legs shook from the effort of holding him up, threatening to give out. He suddenly stopped, his unseen eyes looking around the place, something was off, the bright hallway lights suddenly became much too dim, leaving more darkness then light, like in his prison…

His metal masked head rose a little more, as he took a cautious step forward. He knew that he was strong, but his instincts were telling him to be wary and wary he shall, his instincts never let him down before. He stopped again right before a corner, people were around the bend; he could tell by the breathing he could hear. They were waiting…waiting for him.

An unseen smirk spread across his lips, it was now his turn to play with _them_.

----------------------------

Jien let out a content sigh as he fell back against one of the many couches. He lifted one of his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. Everything had been hectic today, and he barely had time to rest or even eat, but now that everything was calm he was going to take advantage of it.

A chuckle from his side made him open his eyes and look over to his companion, "Can't handle such a horrible day, can you Jien?" Questioned a sly voice.

Jien glared at him, "Unlike you Nii, I can't handle walking around all day without resting or eating." He snapped. Nii let out another amused chuckle and pushed his glass up, "Temper, temper. I meant no offense; I was just asking a question." The one with glasses said pulling a cigarette from his lab-coat pocket and placing it on his lips.

Nii in Jien's opinion was one of the strangest scientists he had ever met. The man was brilliant, but his methods were…unsanitary, and un-necessary. The younger spiky black-haired man had seen one of Nii's experiments, and almost left immediately from the display. Nii treated the life of others as one of his toys; his to bend and twist as much as he felt was enough.

Jien's dark blue-eyes glanced down the older one's left arm, and sure enough in his hand was a stuff bunny. Where ever Nii is he _always_ had that stuff toy with him, and Jien was convinced long ago that it must be a bunny fetish.

The young spiky haired man sighed and relaxed boneless against his seat, only to tense up immediately as a spray of cold water hit him in the face. "I'm so sorry Jien-san! I was trying to be careful! Please forgive me!" Cried a familiar female voice, followed by the feeling of a soft cloth rubbing his cheek.

Opening one eye he stared at the young woman that was trying to dry his face. She had long brown hair that was held up in a ponytail, and hazy brown eyes, she was wearing a yellow coat and skirt. Jien sighed and took the cloth from her, "It's okay Kisaragi, I'm use to it by now." He said with a smile, which made her smile back weakly.

Jien continued to clean the water off, "How about you go get me a cup of coffee instead." He said, and Kisaragi nodded her head, and rushed out of the room to fulfill the order. Nii smirked and picked up the glass that she had forgotten. "She does that every time. I don't know why you keep her." He mused, placing the glass on the small table. Jien ignored the older one and finished drying his face off. He placed the cloth on the table beside the glass and looked at glass framed eyes, "I have my reasons for keeping her, just as you do for carrying that toy around."

Nii smiled and pulled out his silver lighter and flicked it open. Bringing the flame close to light his cig before putting it away, "Now, now Jien. You're particularly snappy today. Could it be the latest experiments on…?" The older black-haired man trailed purposely, not at all surprised that his comment made Jien surge to his feet, grip the collar of his shirt, and glared deadly at him.

"Don't…say a word." He hissed, "Don't say one damn _word_ about…" He couldn't say the next word as a wave of guilt crashed through him. He knew that long ago he lost all right to talk, think, or even mention who was so close to him, and Nii loved to rub that little fact in his face whenever he had the chance.

Jien opened his mouth to continue, but never got the chance as the alarm suddenly went off, catching all of the staff members in surprise.

_Emergency, security perimeter breached, sixty seconds until the underground research block will be sealed. All non-combatant personal, evacuate to the shelters immediately. I repeat…_

"A breach? But that's not possible unless…" Muttered Jien and his eyes widened with horror. He dropped his grip from Nii who smirked at the news, "It appears _he's_ tired of waiting." He said loudly, and Jien threw him another glare, before heading towards the door, where they could hear the footsteps of the guards rushing by.

Nii grinned and looked at his stuffed companion, "Seems like we should go now ne? Can't have him escaping can we?" He asked to the bunny, before heading towards the door that Jien had gone through earlier.

It was on time, but earlier then he expected, not that he minded, it was time for his experiment to begin…

--------------------------------------

Blood squirt up from the neck as the head was torn back till only a single thread of flesh was keeping it connected. The body fell to the floor and the others back away as the tanned being moved forward.

"Don't panic! We're in no danger if we stay more then two meters away. That's what it said in the manual!" Said one of the remaining three guards trying to reassure himself as well as the other two. Another one let out a small gasp and look at them, "Oh yeah, and 'don't drop anything on the floor,' right?"

Unknown to them, just as he finished that sentence, the pen that was in the guards pocket was pulled out, it levitated upwards until it reached head level, before it flew forward like a bullet, piercing the head of the first speaker. The other two gasped before looking back at the one before them. The second one's arms were suddenly sliced off, causing him to release a small cry of pain just before he was sliced through his pelvis.

The last remaining guard stared at the corpses of the other two, before looking back towards the tanned youth who had moved closer due to his distraction. He felt an invisible force grasping his neck and then ripping it off with ease.

The metal masked teenager walked through the bloodshed and gore, his unseen eyes staring forward. Once again humming a sad song he had heard from long ago. Tanned feet walked from cooling blood, leaving red footsteps behind once he returned to normal gray floor. He's been waiting for so long, waiting until one of his patrollers made a mistake, and today they had.

He let out a deep breath from behind his mask; it's been so long since he's been able to use his limbs, they weren't used to moving so much, but they weren't giving out on him, apparently his time not moving hasn't affect his earlier stamina or muscle mass. The echoing sound of gunfire snapped him out of his thoughts. He slowly lifted his head up, lifting his gaze up the flight of stairs to his attackers at the top. The bullets continued to rain down towards him but were swatted away before they got too close. He took a step forward and began to climb the stairs, all the while bullets bouncing off and into the metal walls.

The light produced from the gunshots cast shadows of the men up top there were at least four, one more then last time. As he came closer to the annoying creatures above, he couldn't wait to get rid of them from his path, they were an annoyance, and a small blockade that was easily rid of, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

Once he was close enough one of the guard's torso was ripped off from the rest of his body flying into the wall at the end. Blood exploded in a violent wave of crimson from the two separate pieces. The lower half that had fallen over was making a small red waterfall down the stairs, encasing the golden-skinned youth's feet in the life giving liquid.

Another's guard's legs were suddenly ripped out from under them flying backwards where the upper half on the first guard was. With his legs suddenly gone the guard fell down the stairs with a cry, and a sickening crack as his head connected with the blood-stained metal steps. A small slender hand rose, the chains jingling from the motion and caught the falling man around his neck before he could fall anymore.

The man wheezed and sputtered as he tried to breathe with the choking grip around his neck. Talon like nails dug into the tender flesh of his neck, and the tanned hand tightened. There was a quick flash of white, and the body from the collar bone down fell, while the head remained in his grip. The assault stopped and the young man dropped the head and continued forward.

The other two at the top were shock, and couldn't move, their biggest mistake…The third guard's torso was suddenly flying back just like the first one same with his lower half and the fourth's chest exploded, sending organs, bones, and blood everywhere.

Tanned feet stepped in the still warm blood as he reached the top, but he didn't stop to admire his work like he usually did, he had to get out, away from this place that was a personal hell. He walked forward but stopped as there were two different directions he could choose. He looked to the left, and then the right, mentally deciding which of the directions would be the best route.

Finally deciding that going right would be the best way he turned and continued down the low-lighted hallway. From his past experience(1), if you go right, you're more then likely to go to the nearest exit, humans were predicable like that. But he wasn't a fool he knew that if he came across anymore of those men in identical clothing that he was heading in the right direction.

He wasn't disappointed as up ahead he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Multiple sounds of a gun. But he didn't stop, after awhile he could see four outlines against the dark and he was sure they could see his. He was right when they started to shoot at him, stubborn fools didn't learn. Those weapons would not work on him. Bullet shells littered the ground as the ammo was easily deflected. It amused the tanned youth that no matter how many times they tried, they couldn't hurt him, but they were stubborn believing if they continued they would eventually hurt him. How foolish.

A hidden cruel smirk formed on his lips as he realized he was close enough, and the fools were reloading their weapons. He acted quickly, one guard was split horizontally, another was decapitated, the next one was cut from his left shoulder to his opposite hip, and the last was killed the same way as the first.

The third breathed heavily from fear and pain as he watched the naked young man walk past him, and that was the last thing he saw as his head was pulled off his neck.

The bronzed skinned youth continued down the hallway until he came to as a pair of doors that had no handles. At first he was confused before he turned his metal covered head to the side slightly and looked at the arrow point up button. If he recalled correctly the thing in front of him was an elevator. He pushed the button and the doors opened. He walked into the small box and the door closed behind him, he turned and looked at the weird panel with different buttons.

Not knowing which to press he went for the one at the top, before backing away. His back hit the cold metal wall, and he slid down as the elevator began to move. He curled his arms around his upraised legs, and stared at him blurred reflection in the steel doors. There was a 'ding' and the door. He wasn't surprised as gunfire was heard as soon as the door opened.

Metal hitting metal could barely be heard over the sound of the automatics as smoke rose covering the young man, shielding him from the attackers. As soon as it had started it stopped and the smoke started to fade, and everyone held there breath, waiting to see if they had got the dangerous boy.

The smoke cleared to reveal that some of the bullets were suspended midair, before they fell to the floor, useless. The security guards gasp, in disbelief and took a step-back. This…this 'thing' wasn't human. Nothing could do that, this boy…was a monster…

The small tanned man, uncrossed his arms from around his legs the manacles falling free from his wrists, and stood up slowly. Such a graceful movement, the muscles rippled underneath tanned skin had the guard mesmerized. The now useless pieces of metal hit the ground snapping the guards out of there trance. The metal covered head rose and they could feel the hatred dripping from the glare they were receiving. Reacting out of panic they lifted there guns and started to shoot, screaming in terror. But the bullets like before bounced away from his form as he walked forward.

They kept firing until the man on the far left head suddenly flew off, like a cork on a bottle of shaken Champaign, and the blood erupted from the neck. Next the man to the far right had the same thing happen to him, the one to the left now had his head sliced clean off, yet no blade could be seen or heard. The last one alive backed away from the being in front of him. He was covered in his comrade's blood and he felt the urge to run, to get out of here as quickly as he could.

So he did what any scared and panicked man would do, he turned around and ran down the hall as fast as his legs would allow.

Heartbeat were loud in the guards ears as he ran, his footsteps seemed loud, but yet the soft padding behind him seemed louder. His mind was filled with panic, he had to get away, get away from the child that could kill them so easily without even blinking an eye. So immense with his thoughts he didn't notice the door up ahead until he collided with it. He pushed back and headed for the switch that would open the emergency lockdown door, but slipped on the blood that was on his shoes. He pushed himself up and scrambled backwards as he noticed how close the boy had gotten while he had fell.

The young man stopped in front of the older one who was trying to escape but couldn't since he was in a corner, and crouching down and wrapping his arms around his legs holding them close to his chest just like in the elevator. The man let out a terrified whimpered and tried move farther back, but couldn't.

The guard opened his mouth to let out a scream, but found he couldn't. There was a crushing grip around his windpipe and another on his lungs. The grip on his windpipe tightened until the grip started to pull.

Flesh tore as the esophagus was pulled from it's prison. Blood sprayed out from the gaping hole of where his throat used to be, and his chest was suddenly snapped open. The corpse's ribs snapped as they were bent backwards organs pumped in one final desperate act to live, when the heart suddenly exploded, like something had squeezed it. Dark crimson red formed around the pile of flesh and was spreading slowly across the gray floor, running over one of the light that was built into the floor making the crimson appear lighter in color.

The naked you man stood up and headed towards the door passing the switch completely. A blood-stain handprint suddenly appeared above the handle, before it slid down leaving a bloody trail, wrapping around the switch and pulling it down.

The door raised leaking light into the dark hallway making the tanned one lift up his head from it's slouching position, to look at the seen in front of him. There were two rows of men aiming their guns at him, the front were kneeling on the ground and the others were standing, and in the middle was a familiar looking man. Short spiky black hair, tanned skin like his own, a dark blue tattoo over the bridge of his nose, a white Chinese shirt and pants. Yes he knew that man, and he thought he'd never see that man again, but apparently he was wrong.

Everything was silent as the two stared at each other, mutual hate directed at one another. The silence continue and only stopped as a familiar woman cry accompanied by a body falling to the ground, tray falling in front of her spilling the coffee on to the floor.

"Kisaragi!" Jien yelled his eyes widening and took a step forward but was held back by the two men beside him. Kisaragi pushed herself up and looked at him, "Jien-san! I'm so sorry I did it again…" She started to apologize but was interrupted by her superior. "Get out of there Kisaragi!" He shouted, feeling sweat run down the side of his face as he struggled away from the hold the two men had on him.

Kisaragi pushed herself up onto her knees staring at him with confusion in her brown eyes, "What is this about?" She asked, and Jien mentally cursed, "Get out of there! Quickly!"

Hazy brown eyes looked over to the naked young man that was behind her, she looked up at the masked head and blinked in confusion as something wet touched her shoulder in the shape of a hand. She looked down at the blood handprint on her yellow jacket. Jien doubled his efforts to escape, "Stop, Seiten!" He yelled but was too late.

Kisaragi's head was twisted off like a cap her expression forever frozen in confusion as it floated above her body, blood dripping down from the severed head. Blood squirted up like a fountain and the body fell backwards onto the ground, the life giving liquid flowing out at a steady pace.

Jien's eyes widen in rage and horror, "Shoot him!" He shouted out in rage, and his men complied. The head was thrown aside as the body levitated and moved in front of him as a shield. The headless corpse jerked, and recoiled from every hit, bright red stained the dusty yellow.

Seiten stood calmly behind the body and a bright pink pen came back before shooting forward and piercing through one of the guards that were holding Jien back. Crimson red liquid stained Jien's cheek as he glanced at the fallen solider before looking back at the tanned youth with a glare.

Once the gunshots stopped the body dropped to the floor, and revealing Seiten with not a mark on him, and a poster that read, 'People like _you_ can't stop me,' which made the group of men nervous. Jien took a step forward and grabbed one of the kneeling guard's shoulder, "Shoot! Don't falter. Bring his head down." Jien commended, and the man looked up at his boss, "Demo, Jien-san…" He started to say but looked back to the escapee that was walking towards them.

"You!" One guard charged and was going to use the butt of his rifle, when a sudden hole went through his chest, the heart hitting the chest of one of the men who were sitting on the ground and rolling into his lap, still pumping, causing the guard to stare down at it in disgust.

The men backed up as Seiten came closer, all except Jien who was glaring at him fiercely. Two men lost there heads, and another two were spilt in half before the remaining men alive scrambled away fearing for their own lives.

Seiten walked right past Jien, and all he could do was grit his teeth together and watch. He waited until Seiten was far enough away before pulling out his walkie-talkie, "He's heading towards the emergency exit. Lower the gate and imprison him!" He barked into the small device.

The metal door lowered causing Seiten to turn his head and look at the descending door. He turned around fully and walked back towards the way he came. He stood in front of the steel door, and round dents started to appear, nine of them. Seiten gritted his teeth together behind the mask, the metal was too thick, he couldn't cut through it, and now he's trapped, the door was lock, and he couldn't open. An audible growl was heard, he was so close…

There was a loud hiss from behind and Seiten turned seeing the door open, leading out to a cliff and the ocean.

He walked out into the night, finally tasting freedom after so long.

-----------------------------------------------

"Bring her down in one shot. We can't afford a second with an opponent like him." Commanded Nii, with a smirk looking out the window beside the sniper. The said sniper nodded his head, "This is a .50 caliber anti-tank rifle. With this, even his vectors won't be able to stop it."

Nii didn't seem to impress with the information, but continued to smirk and hold his stuffed toy in one hand, "Make sure to aim for the back of his head…"

"Got it." The sniper said and took aim. He aimed carefully for the back of Seiten's head and pulled back a little on the trigger. He narrowed his eye at him by looking through scoop, and finally pulled the trigger. The recoil from the gun cracked the windows, and instead of the sound of metal tearing through flesh, there was a sound of metal hitting metal.

Long brown hair free from it's prison flew freely through the air covering the boy's facial features, but showed blood running down the side of his left temple, as he fell off the cliff into the sea below from the force of the bullet's impact.

The sniper gasped and looked at the scientist. He was shocked when he didn't see an expressed anger, outrage, or nervousness, just a calm, cool, collected expression with a pleased smile on his face.

Nii wasn't at all displeased with Seiten escaping, it was quite the opposite. He knew that one day Seiten would finally escape, you could only cage an wild animal for so long before it will crave freedom once again. Seiten was no different. Nii closed his eyes and dismissed the sniper who ran out of the room as quickly as possible. The black spiky-haired man looked back at the spot where Seiten was before turning around and leaving.

Time to tell Jien the 'bad' news.

* * *

(1)- This is from my own experience, being the paranoid person I am, where ever I go I always look for the nearest exits and most of the time I just have to turn right and I'll encounter one, so I just put it in the story. 

There! Done! I hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you think!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	2. Chapter 2: Fated Meeting

Hey! I want to thank all of you that reviewed I really appreciate it! And here chapter two! I'm sorry if this seems rushed but I tried. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Phh I wish I owned with or of these animes but I don't.

* * *

Pale pink petals fluttered to the ground like raindrops, a stray breeze fluttering some of them away. A young woman stood at the entrance to the train station looking around with puzzled baby blue orbs. She looked around her dark blue hair playing in the wind before looking down at her watch. Her hand tightened on the bag slung over her shoulder as she walked, her blue Chinese style dress sashaying around legs.

The streets were mostly deserted since it was the afternoon. Most people were at work or school. She stopped once she reached some stone steps that were off to the side, her baby blue eyes looked up them and spotted a sole individual walking up.

Blond hair shinned in the sunlight as a white shirt wavered in the wind. Blue's shined with unshed tears as she raced up the steps, "Sanzo!" She called up to him.

Sanzo stopped on the last step from the top and looked down at her, cool amethyst eyes peering down at her with disinterest. The blue-eyed beauty stopped in front of his a delicate hand resting on her chest, as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with slight hurt at his apparent indifference. "What do you want?" He asked, and the female flinched from the cold tone.

"Don't you recognize me? Sanzo, it's me, your cousin Chunhua." She said watching his eyes. There was a flash of recognition but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Yes I know you." He said and Chunhua smiled. She let her eyes wonder Sanzo's form, taking in the skin tight black leather shirt underneath an open short sleeved button-down white shirt, gauntlets made from the same material as the leather shirt, and the plain blue jeans. She didn't know how he did it but Sanzo was able to make even the plainest looking clothing look extraordinary on him.

A light blush covered her cheeks and she quickly turned her head away so he wouldn't see it. She looked out into the distance taking in the scenery before her eyes landed on the ocean. Her smile softened as she looked out it, there was only one word to describe it; beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" Sanzo's voice cut through her thoughts making her blink and look back at him, "Well…I…" She couldn't help but falter under his gaze. Had his glare always been this strong? Or had she forgotten what it was like. "…I…" She mumbled, "You weren't at the station, so I went looking for you." She said shifting her weight. Sanzo finally looked away from her to the scenery.

Chunhua watched him, watched the way the wind played with the golden strands that was dared to be called hair. She followed his gaze out to the sea, "You like watching the ocean from here, I remember that." She said and Sanzo glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "This place hasn't changed much since we were kids." He said looking back out. Chunhua nodded her head in agreement her smile gaining a sad twinge to it.

Baby blue eyes looked up to the sky, "And I'll be joining you at your university." Chunhua smiled at the thought before looking back at him and daring to grab his hand with her own, and pulling him along, "What are you doing?" He asked allowing her to pull him along; she looked back at him with a brilliant smile, "To the beach, we used to play there all the time remember?"

Sanzo stared at her and nodded his head. Of course he remember; he used to go there all the time with her and…his little brother. How long has it been since he's last stepped into the sea? He couldn't recall, all he new was he's been so preoccupied with his school work and studies, he's had next to no time to relax.

He looked at the back of Chunhua's head, he remembered getting a letter not to long ago, saying that she was going to be transferring schools and that her mother would like it if he would be able to show her around once she arrived. But she was early, at least a day, and she had said that Chunhua might be early.

As they reached the bottom of the steps he pulled his arm away from her grip making his cousin blink up at him. He ignored her curious stare and continued walking, sticking his hands into his pockets. Chunhua stared after him, slightly disheartened by Sanzo's actions before rushing off after him.

It would be nice to spend some time alone with her dear cousin.

----------------------------------------------

The sound of the waves coming in and out echoed across the barren beach.

Chunhua breathed in the salty air and exhaled, "We used to play here a lot ne?" She mused glancing at the corner of her eye to the blond male. "Just you, me and…your otouto." Her eyes lowered from the wide seemingly endless blue to the grains of sand under her feet.

"…He used to collect the shells that washed ashore." His voice was low as he practically whispered those words out, his blond bangs covering his eyes making it impossible for Chunhua to see what kind of emotions were in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, as much as she wanted too no amount of words were going to bring the amethysts-eyed male any comfort.

The rhythmical sound of the ocean brought Sanzo little comfort. He was used to the sound of this, when he was younger and upset about something, he'd just come here and his problem's would be soothed away. But this was one problem that the ocean couldn't fix. A pair of dark gray eyes flashed through his mind.

"_Onii-chan! Look! I got a lot of shell this time!" _

"_There not that great."_

A small gasp accompanied by a pair of stubborn eyes glaring back at him, made Sanzo smirk bitterly at the memory. His otouto was always so stubborn…

"Sanzo…" Came Chunhua's hesitant voice, breaking his thoughts. The blond lifted his head and felt his eyes widen in shock. There before them was a naked tanned teen, standing in ankle deep water. Wet_ long_ brown hair swayed in the wind, as remaining water drops ran down sun-kissed skin. '_Who is that?'_ Chunhua thought watching the brown-haired youth.

Long bangs covered the teen's eyes. Slender hands rose coming to rest on the brown-haired one's face as there was a shaky inhale. For some unexplained reason Sanzo wanted to see the boy's eyes.

As if hearing Sanzo's unspoken request, the brown-haired youth lifted his head and looked at Sanzo and Chunhua with wide golden eyes. He looked at them fearfully and took a step back, before trying to dash away from them but ended up tripping over his own feet and landing in the sand. The two cousins watched as the tanned youth pushed himself so he rested on his knees, looking at the soft ground.

Chunhua felt her heart go out to the small teen before turning to Sanzo who was still looking at the other, "Sanzo, take off your clothes." She said causing Sanzo to blink and look at her like she was crazy, Chunhua stared stubbornly back. Sanzo sighed and shrugged off his white over shirt which his cousin immediately snatched and walked over to the tanned teen.

She placed the white shirt over causing the small one to jerked and look up at her. Chunhua smiled gently at him and gently guided him to his feet. She gently grabbed his hand and lead him over the stone wall hiding the poor boy from curious stares. Once they were out of the public eye temporarily she guided his arms through the sleeves before beginning to button-up the shirt.

Sanzo walked over to them and looked at the small youth who had his face directed on the ground, and was practically swimming in the large white shirt. He narrowed his eyes as something red dripped down his chin. He moved forehead catching Chunhua's attention, she looked up at him confused as he cupped the tanned ones chin and moved his head towards the blond. Amethyst eyes narrowed as he blood running down the boy's left temple. He reached with his other hand to get a closer look at the injury but stopped as those wide innocent golden looked at him.

They blinked him before a small tanned hand reached up and touch his hair taking both of the older ones by surprise, "Your hair…" He said his voice rough and scratchy, "It looks just like the sun."

Chunhua gaped at the long haired teen, unbelieving that he had just said that. Was…was the golden-eyed teen actually _flirting_ with Sanzo? No it couldn't be; the small teen looked much too innocent to do something like that. She blinked as she noticed something on the side of his head, "That hair accessory looks like a horn…" She muttered before reaching up to take it out and was shocked when it didn't move. The brown-haired youth looked away from Sanzo and looked at her curiously, with his hand still tangled in golden strands. "Unbelievable! It's growing straight from his head!"

Sanzo stared at the horn facing him and a shadowed look crossed his face as an image struck his mind suddenly, a figure cloaked in darkness stood against the setting sun, something that looked like a hat covering the child's (for it's size it was indeed a child) head. The figure spoke it's voice filled anger and hatred.

"_Liar." _

"Sanzo?" Said Chunhua breaking the said man from his thoughts. He looked at her and she looked back worriedly, "I called you three times and you didn't answer." She said but got no reply. Chunhua reframed from sighing and looked at the horned boy who looking back at her, "Let's take him to your place."

Sanzo raised a brow, "To my place? And why would I do that?" He asked obviously a rhetorical question. Chunhua ignored his tone, "Yes to your place, I can't take him to mine." She said placing her hand on her hips. Sanzo looked at her before looking at the brown-haired youth, who was looking back up at him. Big eyes filled with innocence.

Sanzo sighed, and nodded his head, making Chunhua smile please. She looked down to the golden-eyed youth, "Don't worry everything's going to be okay now." She closed her eyes with the smile she presented to him who stared back at her in response.

-----------------------------------------

Sanzo sighed again for the fifth time as he opened the wooden gate to his house with Chunhua and the small teen behind him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key for the door. He looked over his shoulder at the horned one who was watching the sakura's fall. Golden eyes blinked as a delicate pink petal landed on the bridge of his nose, making him go cross eyed as he continued to watch it.

He, Chunhua, who gently grabbed the tanned one's wrist and pulled him inside. "Tadaima." Sanzo called slipping off his shoes and walking on the floor in his socks. Chunhua followed his actions and walked further into the house, "Sanzo where's you first-aid kit?" She asked, and Sanzo grunted, "It's in the bathroom."

He watched the golden-eyed teen walk onto the polished wooden floor and immediately walked towards the old broken down clock and stare at it. Sanzo felt his lips twitch in amusement at the teen's curious expression he looked like a monkey, "Hey," He called and the wide golden eyes looked at him, "…What's your name?" He asked.

Large eyes blinked at him before darkening in a sad look, "I…I don't know my name." He admitted looking down. The blond didn't like that look on the brown-haired youth, it made him look like an idiot. "Stop that." Sanzo growled, and innocent golden eyes blinked up at him, "And wipe that stupid look off your face!" Barked the short tempered man who turned and walked to the dinning room. As he sat down at the table he wasn't all that surprised when he saw the horned-teen had followed him. The kid was like a damn dog.

Amethyst eyes glanced at the younger one who was sitting beside him following his every movement. Screw dog the kid was a monkey.

Chunhua entered with the first aid kit and sat down beside the youngest of the three. She dabbed some antiseptic on a cotton swab and brushed away the brown lock, "This might sting." She said lightly patting it on the wound. The golden-eyed one winced but didn't let out any other sound. "Do you know his name?" She asked Sanzo as she continued to clean the injury. Sanzo shook his head and pulled out his cigarette pack from his jean pocket. Chunhua frowned as she finished patching the wound up. "Well what should we do then?"

Golden eyes blinked at her, "…A name? Am I going to have a name?" He asked catching the female by surprise, "Please! I don't want to be known as a nobody!" He pleaded clutching her shirt causing baby blue eyes softened.

"…Goku." Both Chunhua and the horned teen turned there heads to look at Sanzo, that had gotten up and was smoking out in of the open door leading to a garden, "Your name will be Goku, it's short and simple so even someone like you can remember it."

The golden eyed teen blinked, before smiling and scratching his cheek lightly, "Sou ka, my name is Goku."

Chunhua smiled before sliding off her bag and reaching inside, "I brought some onigiri; kaa-san thought you would light some." She said pulling out six balls of tinfoil. Sanzo grunted, "I'm not hungry." And took a drag from his cigarette. The dark blue-haired women sighed through her nose before looking at Goku who was on his third rice ball. Her eyes widened and she pulled away the last three, "I think that's enough for you." She said, and Goku pouted, but didn't protest.

Sanzo glanced at them and for some reason couldn't tear his eyes away from the brown-haired teen now named Goku.

-------------------------------------------------

"The gauge, the fifty-six barrier walls and cabin system are flawless. As for the reason why the shutter of the emergency exit was open is not known yet." Said a women with brown eyes and equally brown hair, wearing a black shirt and skirt and with a pair of glasses on her face as she read from the clip board in front of her. "Instead of searching for the reason, out main priority should be to eliminate Seiten." Said Jien looking out into the room that once held him.

"Elimination? Won't we capture him?" She questioned. Jien ignored her and continued, "Special Assault Team. Use them, SAT." He commanded watching the blood drip from the torn metal pipes, "If we allow Seiten to escape, humanity will not survive."

The women beside him frowned but then nodded her head, "Hai."

-------------------------------------------------

Sanzo looked out of the window. It was already night and it was raining, a double fucking whammy…

Amethyst eyes glanced at the small box that was out in front of him even though the lights were off he could still see it against the dark. It happened so long ago, and over the years it never got better, not did it worsen. Chunhua was still here but luckily she took Goku to have a bath as soon as it started to rain. But that was forty-five minutes ago so they should be finishing up.

A pale hand with the back of his hand wrapped in black pulled out his pack of Malboro's (1) and opened the pack, scowling as it was empty. He walked out of the dinning room heading towards his own, where he knew he had more.

Just as he left the room the door from the opposite direction opened, "Sanzo!" Goku cried and blinked when he saw no one inside. He walked inside wearing another oversized shirt, this one a white tank top and came down to mid-thigh, and beige shorts that came down to his knees.

He walked inside his freshly washed hair flowing behind him. He blinked as he spotted a little purple box resting on the side table that was near the doorway leading to the garden. He peered at the box curiously before opening it. Wide golden eyes blinked at the small pink shell that was inside.

Slender fingers plucked it out of the box and peered at it curiously. It was a very pretty shell, small, delicate, and a gentle pink color.

"Goku." Called a voice from behind him, making him jump and drop the shell onto the ground. He turned and spotted Chunhua in the door way she smiled patiently at him, "What are you doing here in the dark? It's not good for your eyes." She said walking in; breathing in the faint smell of cigarette's so left the lights off, "Come Goku you must be tired."

Goku smiled and made a step forward just as the other door slammed open. Startled Goku took a step back instead. A re-sounding 'crack' echoed in the silence, and Chunhua's eyes widened.

Sanzo's eyes shot down to Goku's feet where he lifted up his right foot. Pink pieces from a familiar shell were scattered about and Sanzo felt his temper rise. "You baka saru!" He shouted catching the youngest by surprise, and Chunhua to wince. Goku took a step backwards his eyes filled with hurt, "G-gomen nasai." He said in such a voice that begged for forgiveness, which made Sanzo's temper rise. "You couldn't be careful could you?! Why did I even agree to this; I don't need to take this shit, get out!" His voice boomed.

Chunhua stepped forward, "Sanzo that's enough! He didn't mean to do it!" She said, and heated amethyst turned on her for a split second before focusing back on Goku, "Well why are you still here? Get out." He hissed coldly, emotionlessly. Golden eyes filled with tears before he rushed out the door, ignoring Chunhua's cries for him to stop.

"Sanzo he didn't mean to break it, I startled him and he dropped it, and then you came barging in startling him." She said and Sanzo scowled, "He shouldn't have touched it in the first place."

"Sanzo, he obviously is like a child he doesn't know any better, he didn't know that, that shell meant something to you, you can't blame him for making that mistake." Chunhua turned around and headed for the door, "I'm going to go look for him, please think about what I've said Sanzo."

Sanzo watched her go and scowled as he looked at the remaining shell pieces, that shell's all he had left of his brother, and now it was gone. He looked up from the shell to the picture on the mantel. The picture had a small boy with light blond hair and dark gray eyes as he smiled widely at the camera.

His brother, his otouto; Kami…

* * *

(1)-I'm not sure if that's how you spell Sanzo's brand of Cigarettes if they aren't please tell me! 

How many of you saw that coming! Sanzo's little brother was Kami! Ha! Well I hoped you enjoyed! And please review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
